


A Hedgehog's Delimma

by CrimsonLotus



Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1st chapter is just smut, Blood and Injury, M/M, Masochism, Raven really likes blood, Violence, nothing really graphic, rest will be their angsty relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: From the beginning of their time together till the end, they suffered.If we have nothing but thorns hurting those around us, than warming our cold hearts while the blood flows is fine. Such is the hedgehog's delimma.





	A Hedgehog's Delimma

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Ray here. It's been a tough few months for me, with my disorders acting up and severe financial issues, I've lost the will to write it seems. So I sat down and pretty much forced myself to write this out. I plan on four chapters, the next two based on real life events that they went through. The final will be a kinda happily ever after.  
> Frankly I'm well aware this is not up to pare with what I'm capable of, I hope to be back to full writing capability by the end of the fourth chapter.
> 
> If you find grammar issues please let me know!

_"That pleasure which is at once the most pure, the most elevating and the most intense, is derived, I maintain, from the contemplation of the beautiful." - Edgar Allen Poe_

     Raven had just gotten done with a brutal fight with Tommy Dreamer, the wound on his forehead was still bleeding and he knew it would not stop bleeding for quite awhile as he was not getting it checked out, doctors cost too much. He looked like a mess, shirt torn, Dreamer’s blood on his knees and his hair in disarray. Laughably, Dreamer looked worse.

     Technically, Dreamer and him were waiting for Paul Heyman to come and deliver the final verdict, was the match good or would they have to tear each other apart again at tomorrow’s tapping, but neither of them really cared that much repeating one of their matches always sounded like a fantastic idea.  
     However, before either had a chance to question it Jim Fullington - the Sandman - had Raven by collar of his shirt and was dragging him off down the hallway, towards the exit. Leaving Tommy to explain Raven missing yet another post match meeting.

     Raven had protested repeatedly as he was dragged off, Jim just didn't give a damn. Once outside he shoved Raven against the wall, his head making a sickening thud, and kissed the shorter man with all he had in him. Raven, on nothing more than instinct really, kissed back. Jim tasted like beer, in fact he reeked of it. Raven guessed he had drank the two six packs he had seen Jim with earlier, hell Jim probably had all of them and then gotten more from another guy in the back. It was no secret that Jim often drank excessively, and lost all rhyme and reason when he did so. Nine of ten times he did things he regretted once he sobered up. If Raven didn't stop this he would probably be another one of those regrets.

As Raven tried to pull away Jim just held firm, digging his nails into Raven’s neck. So Raven dug his hand into the wound Jim had gotten from his earlier match against Cactus Jack, and let out a muffled laugh when Jim just hummed contently. Raven knew he was fucked up, but he didn't think Jim was like him. Jim pulled back, shot him an amused look, and bit down on Raven’s head wound and then worked it over with his tongue, coating it with blood. Raven whimpered pathetically, then reached up and grabbed Jim’s shoulders and all but clung to him. He _hated_ clinging to Jim but it hurt _so damn good_. Jim pulled his head back, wrapped one arm around Raven’s waist and the other grabbed at Raven’s ass. Ducked down and kissed so hard their teeth collided. Raven whimpered again, and kissed him back like his life was on the line. Blood drove Raven crazy, truly and thoroughly, be it his blood his partner’s blood it didn't matter, he loved it all the same. The taste of his own blood was strong enough to cancel out most of the beer, and it had Raven weak in the knees.

Fuck, he hated looking like this, sounding like this but it had been way too long since he had gotten laid and the Sandman was pushing all the right buttons. In a meager ten or so minutes Jim had found his two weaknesses, pain and blood, and Raven still didn't even know why or what cause Jim had to start this.

“Anyone ever tell ya you look fantastic covered in blood,” Jim asked, voice slurring when he pulled back for air. “Because it makes me want ta hold ya down and fuck you so hard you can't move.” Leaving Raven no time to answer he shoved a hand down Raven’s pants and with the other hand covered two of his fingers in blood. Needing no prompting, Raven took them into his mouth and relished in the taste. Raven gave in, he decided to enjoy this version of Jim and when morning comes he would not make the walk of shame, but rather he would be someone who had had great sex and was damn proud of it. _All it took was sacrificing his dignity and pride for one night._

He moaned, low and deep, as a twinge of pain shot through him, Jim had bitten him. He gasped again as Jim bit down lower on his neck, damn it was fantastic. The fingers in his mouth pulled out, and cupped the right side of Raven’s face, forcefully holding him still. Before he could voice the confusion it brought, Jim had bit down on the soft skin under his chin and he could feel drops of blood as they welled up and ran down his neck.

The hand that had been stroking his dick,tightens and speeds up, and god he felt pathetic. Raven started rocking his hips into Jim’s hand. Raven was incoherent, with Jim placing bites all over his neck and collar bones, the hand in his pants jerking him of, topped off with the taste of blood in his mouth, Raven felt like he might well go limp and drown in the pleasure.

    Jim almost entirely pulled back from Raven and admired his handy work, he had the normally hyper focused Raven a whimpering horny mess. Seeing Raven so out of it was perfect, breaking Raven would be one hell of an achievement. When Raven came to his senses in the morning, Raven would get pissed. He would bear the brunt of his wrath, but he would  forever hold this night against Raven, always remind him of how pathetic he had looked.  
     He laughed as Raven huffed impatiently, grabbed Jim by the face and finally spoke. “I swear if you don’t fuck me l will kick your ass so bad no one will recognize you.” The words made him flush red with shame as he said them, but he'd be damned if he didn't get what he wants.

    If he didn't have the alcohol induced confidence he would have followed Raven’s demand. So instead he just sets back to work biting all over Raven, but this time lifting Raven off the ground and pressing him against the wall, he set about finally meeting Raven’s thrust and hell it felt good to grind against Raven.  
    Raven practically _growled_ , he wanted sex now, the fact that they were in public did bother him. To drive his point through he started grinding down on Jim, much faster than before. He then tossed his head back and moaned as loud as he could, and trying to pull him closer for more contact. When he didn't even react, just kept up that infuriating pace, Raven set about what always works. “Fuck me, come on Jim. Just like you said make me bleed, hold me down, fuck me,” he made sure to whine and whimper, trying to get across just how bad he needed it, “Please Jimmy, I need it.” Raven shoved a hand inside Jim’s pants, stroking his cock as fast as he could while doubling the speed at which he grinded against him. He skin felt like it was on fire a mixture of arousal and shame, part of the blood had begun to dry and crack on his face and it was not enough, nowhere near it. He needed more contact, more blood, just more.

Jim had to fight hard against his urges, to give into Raven’s demands. No matter how contrite Raven could be, he looked damn fine. Even as the Raven tightened his hold on his dick, and Raven wraps his legs fully around his waist he held firm. Hearing Raven plead and beg had almost broke his control, he sounded so good, he’d kill to have a camera near by so he could capture each moment and keep it forever. As Raven whimpered again it was laced with pain, damn, Raven had reopened the wound on his head and was licking the blood off his hand. He cursed aloud, Raven had won this round.

     He eased Raven down, Jim had no doubt that blood loss had kicked in, as Raven wobbled when his feet touched the ground. “How bad do you want me baby, you have to beg better than that.” He had not meant to call Raven baby, and mercifully Raven seemed not to have noticed. Raven pressed his face into Jim’s neck, “I need you so bag, feel like I'll burn without it.” He trailed off into a desperate string of ‘please’ and before he even realized he was moving, he was in the passenger seat of a car. Jim was in the driver seat looking horribly impatient and still sporting an erection.

     Raven groaned and unbuttoned his shorts, slid down his boxers, and stroked his cock, hard and a little too tight to get off. Jim glanced over, and cursed when he say Raven, stroking himself and squirming in his seat like other people on the road couldn't see him. Looking away from the show Raven was putting on he tried to focus on the road, wrecking would ruin his plans on fucking the life out of Raven. So he payed no mind to the shuffling to his right, until a hand was fumbling with his pants’ zipper and pulling his cock out, he looked down to see Raven strung across the middle seat, wrapping his mouth around him. He looked back up just in time to see a busy intersection and their light was red.  
       Slamming on the brakes sent Raven tumbling to the ground. He held a hand out and helped Raven back to laying across the aisle. He expected Raven to slink back to his seat and complain about it, but instead he nuzzled one of his legs and rested on it, almost looking like he was trying to cuddle it but actually hanging onto it to prevent falling back down. Adorable was a surprisingly good look on him, he hoped he'd never think that again. He reached a hand down and ran his hand through Raven’s hair, twisting the locks around his finger.  
     When they get to the trashy motel room most of the wrestlers are staying at Jim has almost no buzz left, just running on adrenaline and Raven looks like he could pass out, he kicks his roommate out he makes a snide joke about him finally getting laid again and disappears into the hallway. Raven spreads out on Jim’s bed and for a second he considers taking the other bed and letting Raven sleep.  
     However he's come too far to stop now, so he straddles Raven and sets about drawing blood from the bites on Raven’s neck and sure enough Raven groans and pulls at his shirt. Jim backs off just long enough to get rid of both of their shirts and then sets about biting and licking across Raven’s ribs and his hands play with Raven’s nipples. The whine he gets is perfect, and just like that he has Raven back to a moaning mess. Before Raven can find a good pace, Jim gets off of the bed entirely and is digging through his bag for something. “I didn't come all this way to be toyed with Jim,” Raven sounds both extremely pissed off and disappointed as he sits up, but when he sees what Jim has dug out of his bag he laughs and lays back down.  
   Handcuffs, a _razor blade_ , and lube in hand Jim straddles Raven again, and before he can say anything Rave has his hands by the head board waiting to be handcuffed. it spoke volumes about Raven’s sex life.  
    “Look at you, so good, don't even need me to tell ya,” he almost calls Raven a good boy but squashes the impulse, no matter how surprisingly obedient Raven had been, there was no way he’d go along with that. No reason Jim should call him that.  
     Once the cuffs are fastened to the small head board, he ducks down and gives Raven one gentle kiss before he cuts into his skin. After years of blading he had mastered cutting without leaving too bad a scar, so he probably wouldn't accidentally bled him to death . Why he had been so affectionate to Raven, he didn't know, he had watched him for awhile, and actually having him was surprisingly good. It almost canceled out the absurdness of the night.  
     The blissful faraway look on  Raven’s face was gorgeous, he takes the razor and reopens Raven’s head wound, and smears blood down Raven’s face. Raven moans, the type that really only happens in pornos, and licks at the blood by his check, and moans again.  
     If he had known Raven could look like this, like a morbid painting, he would have sliced him open way earlier. However the pleasant feeling makes him sick, he had stolen Raven away for a one night stand, he couldn't let himself get attached. No, he and Raven don't work well together, both too reckless and eclectic.  
     So he pushes the thoughts away, and pulls at his pants until he gets the message to lift his hips up, once Raven’s pants are tossed away he takes the razor and makes a small series of slashes on Raven’s hips. The blood provides a sharp contrast against Raven’s pale skin. On impulse he bites down hard on the cuts, drawing more blood, and licking it up. He slams his mouth into Raven’s and he goes nuts at having so much of his own blood in his mouth. He's twisting and pulling at the handcuffs and Jim laughs at how desperate Raven looks. He's not surprised when Raven spits on him and tells him to go to hell.  
     He backs off and grabs the lube, smears a generous amount on his fingers and Raven’s hole. “Fucking finally, god you're so slow.” Instead of responding he roughly shoves two fingers in, and Raven curses in pain yet shoves his hips downwards, trying to get more in him. So he complies, stretching him out, and sliding a third finger into him. Instantly Raven pushes back against him and groans in frustration, “Screw prep, I need it now. Just fuck me!” Raven yanks at the handcuffs digging red marks into his wrist, completely unable to force Jim to speed up or flip their positions.  
    The Sandman scoffs, finally takes his damn pants off, and drizzles lube on his cock. With one hand he lined his cock up with Raven’s hole while the other reached for the previously discarded razor. And as he eases himself in, he drags the razor over Raven’s stomach, pressing down hard, carving  a J and a R into the soft flesh.  
     Raven yelps loud and sharp, eyes wide and lower body spasming from the pain. He's probably lost too much blood but he scrapes at the cuts on his stomach, drawing more blood. Jim scoffs, and pulls back just to slam back in before Raven can register he's even moved. “Jesus Christ Jim, just fuck me. Feel like I'm gonna lose it.” He shoves Raven’s right leg up and over his shoulder and uses the new angle to reach deeper in him and thrusts into him as fast as he could.

    Raven tosses his head back and practically mews in pleasure, bucking back against Jim frantically. Barely registering that he's started yanking at the handcuffs and begging right in Jim’s ear. He knows it over as soon as Jim wraps a hand around his cock and jerks him off sloppily. The last thing he registers is Jim biting down on his neck and coming hard.  
    Jim pulls out, and laughs at the mess Raven was. With blood smeared all over him and a glazed over look, without a doubt he's thoroughly wrecked Raven. He unlocks the handcuffs, and doesn't bother cleaning either of them up, just lays his head by Raven’s and lets himself drift off.

 

When morning comes, Raven is still there only now he's pressed up against Jim’s side. Part of him wants to kick Raven out, to let things return to normal, but instead he wraps an arm around Raven’s waist and decides to let it wait. After all, a few more hours couldn't hurt.

  



End file.
